


Look the Other Way

by orphan_account



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex for Favors, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Madison "convinces" a guard to help her escape with the ORCA device
Relationships: Madison Russell/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Look the Other Way

“Uuungh!” Madison groaned loudly, her entire body shuddering as she took the full length of the guard’s cock inside of her. Less than ten minutes ago, fourteen-year-old Madison Russell had been a virgin, having never even seen a man’s penis before; now she was almost entirely naked and was busily riding a stranger’s cock and doing her best to ignore the way her small B-cup breasts bounced up and down in response.

“Fuck, that’s good, kid,” said the guard as he reached around to take hold of Madison’s bare ass, squeezing it as she rode his cock like a natural. All he had to do was lie back and enjoy the ride as Dr. Russell’s daughter fucked him like she was his own personal sex-toy. “You’re a fast learner, ain’t ya?”

_Not exactly how I planned this to go,_ Madison thought as she continued to ride the guard up and down, wincing slightly as she felt the man squeeze her bouncing buttocks. _But it’s not like I have much of a choice._

Madison was in the underground MONARCH base just outside of Boston, as was her mother, Alan Jonah, and the rest of Jonah’s deranged crew of eco-terrorists. Having realized her mother was a monster and Jonah and his crew were even crazier than she had originally assumed, Madison had stolen the ORCA device her mother had developed and devised a crafty plan of escape. Namely, get out of the base, get into Boston, and find some place to set up the ORCA so she could lure Monster Zero and Godzilla together in hopes the latter would defeat the former and stop it from destroying the world. With any luck, Godzilla would save the day and Madison would be reunited with her father. All in all, it was quite a brilliant plan for a teenager, particularly one who hadn’t had regular schooling for a few years now.

Unfortunately, what Madison had _not_ planned on was running into one of Jonah’s minions before she even got out of the base.

“Just where do you think you’re going, little lady?”

Madison had cursed as she heard the man’s voice call out to her, especially considering she was only a few meters away from the exit. Realizing she was caught, the girl had turned around to find one of Jonah’s men approaching her down the hallway. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, with the dark eyes and closely cropped hair that pegged him as former military personnel. He had a gun in his hand, but he wasn’t point it at her…yet.

“Something wrong?” Madison had asked, playing innocent. Sometimes it paid to be a minor.

“Act cute all you want, it ain’t gonna work on me,” the guard said with a cruel smile, looking the girl up and down before letting his eyes rest on the ORCA device she held at her side. “You’re Doc Russell’s brat, right? You really thought you were gonna get outta here with the device, huh? Try and save the world?”

Madison frowned, not only irritated that the guard had caught her, but by the fact he had also figured out her plan so quickly. Maybe she wasn’t as clever as she thought.

“I’m not going to stand by and let the world be destroyed,” Madison declared, tightening her grip on the ORCA and refusing to let go. “Even if I have to go through you.”

“Good through me?” the guard asked with a chuckle. “You gonna fight me, little lady?”

“If I have to,” Madison replied.

“Heh, you got spunk, girlie, I’ll give you that,” the guard said, his smile only growing wider. “But I ain’t fighting no kids. Not if I don’t have to, anyway. So, way I see it, we got two options here. Either you give me that device and come with me peacefully, or…”

He trailed off. As Madison watched, he closed the distance between them and slowly began walking around her like a shark circling its prey, a creepy smile on his face all the while. The girl felt a shiver run down her spine as he finally came to a stop right behind her.

“Or…?” Madison finally mustered the courage to ask, surprised to find her voice little more than a whisper.

“Or,” the guard continued, reaching out and gently stroking the back of the girl’s neck, causing Madison to gasp, “you _convince_ me to look the other way.”

Madison’s eyes widened. She was young, but she wasn’t _that_ young, and she knew right away what it was the guard wanted from her, no matter how much she wished he was asking for literally anything else.

“But I’m…I’ve never…” she began, stuttering slightly before swallowing and mustering up her strength. “I’m only fourteen. You’re an adult. It’s illegal.”

“Shit, kid, I’m already a terrorist, what the hell do I care?” the guard answered with a laugh, chuckling as he made his way back around to face Madison so he could look her in the eyes as she made her decision. “Like I said, it’s your choice, little lady. I could always just take you back to Jonah. It’s up to you.”

Madison had thought about it. Obviously she didn’t _want_ to give her body to a creepy terrorist at least twice as old as she was, but the entire world was at stake. Her father, her friends, her country…everyone! Without her – without the ORCA – Monster Zero would destroy everything. The Titans all around the world would wake and the human race would go extinct.

In the end, as far as Madison saw it, there wasn’t much of a choice at all. It was either let this terrorist have his way with her…or let the entire world be destroyed.

“If I let you do this,” Madison finally began, looking up at the guard standing in front of her and still tightening her grip on the ORCA in her arms, “you promise you’ll look the other way? You’ll let me go?”

“Like I never even saw ya,” the guard agreed with a sleazy smile. “So…do we got a deal?”

Five minutes later, Madison had stripped herself of all of her clothes, save her socks and shoes in case she needed to make a quick escape, and was straddling the guard as he lay on the hallway floor, the latter having pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to free his hardened cock. Madison didn’t know whether the guard’s cock was average length or longer, but it certainly _felt_ like a lot as she struggled to fit him inside of her for the very first time, the walls of her virgin cunt stretching to accommodate his thick shaft until he was finally buried balls-deep inside of her and her hips were flush against his own.

“Fuck,” Madison gasped as she finally felt the guard’s length bottom out inside of her, indicating he was buried as far into her as he was going to go. She fought to catch her breath as she sat atop the guard’s fat cock, wriggling her hips slightly as though trying to make room for him despite the fact she felt like she was stuffed full of his meat.

“God, you’re tight,” the guard said, thrusting upwards slightly and causing Madison to squeal slightly in surprise. With a cruel grin on his face, he reached up and took one of the girl’s small breasts in his hands, groping it roughly and running his finger over her hardened nipple. “Feels like someone’s a little excited. You ever do this before, little lady?”

“N-No,” Madison admitted shyly, unwittingly letting out a little whimper as she felt the guard squeeze her breast, still trying to adjust to the length of meat buried inside her.

“A virgin, huh?” the guard concluded with another cruel grin before moving his hands down to take hold of Madison’s naked hips. “Don’t worry, kid, I’ll break you in nice and easy.”

With that, the older man gripped Madison by her hips and gently began to lift her off his cock, causing the younger girl to gasp slightly in pain. He helped lift her up until only the swollen head of his dick was still buried inside of her…and then slowly helped push her back down onto him, groaning in pleasure as he felt inch after inch of his cock slide back into her youthful folds.

“Just like that,” the guard said, tightening his grip on the girl’s bare hips as he guided her up and down his cock. “So fucking tight. I’m gonna enjoy this.”

It started off slow, what with it being Madison’s first time and all, with the girl gasping and whimpering pretty much every time the guard thrust his cock upwards into her tight pussy or else helped lift her up and down on his impossibly hard dick. As time went on, though, Madison began to get a feel for the rhythm and the guard found he had to guide her less and less, instead merely allowing himself to lay back and relax as the teenager rode him like a natural. It wasn’t long before the girl was resting her hands on the guard’s chest and bucking her hips in time with his thrusts, taking his cock deeper and deeper inside of herself with every movement.

“S-Shit!” Madison cursed as she felt herself begin to ride the guard’s cock with mounting excitement, the deep pain in her cunt fading away and being gradually replaced by a tingling pleasure. “Huh, huh, huh! Uhnn! Fuck!”

Maybe it was the taboo of fucking a complete stranger, maybe it was some sense of teenage rebellion, or maybe she just genuinely loved the brand new feelings shooting through her body but, whatever the reason, Madison soon found herself enjoying the sensation of being fucked. There was just something about knowing a man was forcing himself in and out of her that drove her absolutely crazy, and pushed her to roll her hips with every thrust and issue moan after moan of pubescent pleasure. The knowledge that she was likewise (supposedly) the one in control of the situation only gave the girl more satisfaction, and she reveled in the realization that every burst of ecstasy that shot through the guard’s body was a direct result of her enthusiastically riding his cock.

The guard certainly took notice of Madison’s increased pace and was only more than happy to oblige her, using his hands to stroke and squeeze whatever parts of the girl’s naked body he so chose as she continued to ride him with mounting pleasure. He squeezed her tight ass, groped her bouncing breasts, ran his fingers over her bare stomach. Every touch caused the girl to gasp or whimper in pleasure, having never before been touched in such a way, and the guard took full delight in knowing he was the first to do this to her.

“You like that cock, don’t ya, kid?” the guard asked gruffly, looking up at the girl as he thrust upwards into her, penetrating deeper and deeper into her tightening pussy. “You fucking love it, huh?”

“Y-Yeah!” Madison gasped in response, moaning lightly as she closed her eyes and threw her head back after a particularly deep thrust, causing her short brown hair to fall onto her bare shoulders. “It’s…it’s good!”

The guard’s only response was a light chuckle as he reached around with one hand to grab hold of Madison’s tight ass, fondling and squeezing her cheeks roughly as she bounced up and down on his hardened cock. His other hand ran up her bare side, tickling her slightly and causing her to gasp in pleasure, before landing on her left breast and groping it almost possessively. The girl’s one free breast continued to bounce up and down delightfully as she rode him harder and faster, her subconscious determined to take his cock as deep inside of her as physically possible.

“Uh! Uh! Uhnn!” Madison cried out as bucked her hips and pushed herself up and down on the guard’s cock, trying to take as much of him into her cunt as possible. She had never known pleasure like this before in her relatively short life and now she craved it, practically _needed_ it, and would do anything to get it.

Beneath her, the guard tightened his grip on Madison’s bare ass almost painfully hard, causing her to gasp loudly and suddenly, opening her eyes and finally looking back down at the man whose cock she was riding with such wild abandon.

“Yeah, kid, look at me,” the guard groaned as he let go of her one breast and then moved his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek and moving her head down ever so slightly so he could look up into her innocent eyes. “Just like that. I want you to look at me as I fuck you. You got that?”

“Y-Yes!” Madison said, fighting back yet another moan as she continued to ride the guard’s cock with everything she still had in her. Her hips and legs were growing increasingly sore, but she refused to let that stop her; she just felt so damn _good_!

“That’s yes, _sir_!” the guard corrected her, cupping her cheek and moving his rough thumb over her pouting lips as he fucked her. “Come on, kid, say it!”

“Yes, sir!” Madison replied, her breath catching in her throat as the guard thrust up into her so hard that he practically lifted her bare knees off the ground.

“Good girl,” the guard said, finally pushing his thumb into the girl’s mouth, causing her to whimper slightly.

Madison did just as she was told, however, maintaining eye contact with the older man the entire time she rode him, even going so far as to lightly suck on the thumb he had pushed into her mouth. Sweat gleamed on her milky skin as she felt the guard’s thick meat stretching the walls of her previously virgin cunt like never before, sending wave after wave of pleasure surging through her adolescent form.

It wasn’t long before Madison began to feel a great knot of pleasure building deep inside her core, one that only grew stronger and more pressing the deeper she took the guard’s cock and the faster she rode him. Something about looking into the dark eyes of the stranger who had practically forced himself upon her evidently stirred something in Madison, something that told her she was reaching her limit, which only encouraged her to ride the older man faster and harder than ever before until she was practically bouncing up and down on his dick like a wild woman. Her pussy stroked the full length of his cock as she lifted herself up and down, up and down, up and down, her teenage breasts bouncing rapidly and beautifully with every movement.

Unlike Madison, who was still young and (mostly) innocent, the guard knew full well what was happening: the girl was having a massive orgasm, perhaps her first ever, and he was determined to make sure it one for the record books. Thus, as Madison began wantonly riding his cock and gasping loudly in pleasure, he took great care to thrust his thick cock up into her pussy as hard and as fast and as deep as was humanly possible, stretching like she had never before been stretched and pushing her to her limit and behind.

“Come on, kid, take that cock,” he grunted as the girl panted and moaned above him, her arms and legs literally shaking with anticipation as she rode him wildly. He reached around to once take the girl’s bare ass in his hands, squeezing both cheeks so hard that it practically drove all breath from her lungs.

Then it happened. As the guard squeezed Madison’s ass and the girl brought her naked hips slamming down on top of his for a thousandth time since they had began, she felt the gradually building knot of pleasure in her core finally burst. With a loud and girlish scream, Madison closed her eyes and came for the first time in her life, feeling wave after wave of pure sexual ecstasy completely overtake her.

Everything seemed to go white as Madison squirmed and writhed in pleasure atop the guard’s swollen cock, seemingly losing control of every bodily function as her very first orgasm came crashing down upon her. It wasn’t long before she collapsed onto the guard’s chest, his dick still hard inside her and her entire body still squirming in pleasure as she fought to catch her breath or even remember where she was.

Satisfied that the girl had finally cum, and that he was the first person to ever push her to it, the guard quickly retook control of the situation; this was, after all, _his_ payment for helping the girl escape, and he had yet to get off. With Madison still lying on top of him, a naked, sweaty mess, and his cock still hard inside her, the guard wrapped his arms around the girl and then flipped her over so her naked back was pressed against the cool floor of the hallway and he was now on top of her. Without giving Madison even a moment to consider the sudden change of position, he immediately began ramming back into the girl with everything he had, slamming his hips against hers as he drove his dick into the girl’s needy cunt harder and faster than ever before.

“Huh! Huh! F-F-Fuck!” Madison groaned and cried out as she suddenly found herself receiving the pounding of a lifetime, her vision still blurred by the aftereffects of her first orgasm. The girl barely even knew what was going on, only that she was somehow on her back and the guard was above her now, ramming into her with everything he had and somehow penetrating her harder and deeper than when she had been atop him. It was all Madison could do to buck her hips back and meet the man thrust for thrust, still squirming and writhing under him as she struggled to recover from her own orgasm.

The sight and sound of the teenager quivering and shaking in ecstasy beneath him only served to push the guard closer and closer to his own limit, of course, and so it wasn’t long before he was furiously groping at Madison’s bouncing breasts and pressing her into the ground harder and harder, his only thoughts on finally getting off and cumming inside the girl.

Finally, after a full minute of furious pounding with Madison squirming and bucking like a naked mess beneath him, the guard felt the sensation he had been waiting for and fully buried himself to the hilt inside the girl, causing her to cry out as she felt him ram himself balls-deep in her tight cunt. A moment later, the guard came, shooting his hot juices inside the girl and groaning loudly as he felt himself fill her to the brim.

“Mmmmmm,” Madison whimpered and moaned as she felt an unfamiliar and unexpected warmth deep inside her. Her eyes shot open as she realized the guard was cumming inside her, firing load after load of his seed inside her womb, but it was too late; the deed was done, and all she could do was accept it.

Having finally emptied himself inside of the girl, the guard grunted and began catching his breath as he slowly pulled himself out of the Madison, causing the girl to gasp from the sudden loss of his cock. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the guard looked down at the naked girl beneath him and couldn’t help but smile at his handiwork. Here was a recently deflowered teenage girl, naked as the day she was born, lying on her back and sweating with her legs spread and the glint of his sperm visibly dripping from her freshly fucked cunt.

“So…a deal is a deal, right?” Madison asked once she finally caught her breath, still a little creeped out to find the guard looking her over like the only thing he wanted in the world was to take advantage of her again. “You’ll look the other way?”

“Yeah, kid, you’re good to go,” the guard said with a chuckle as he hastily began pulling his pants back up, suddenly concerned about being found like this with Dr. Russell’s daughter. “Just make it quick, alright?”

Madison nodded and then immediately scrambled to her feet, grabbing her clothes and putting them on as fast as she could. By the time she was fully dressed and she had the ORCA in her arms once again, the guard was already gone, like he had never been there to begin with. Biting her lip uncertainly, Madison checked her watch and then made for the exit once again.

Just enough time left to go save the world.


End file.
